Professional and celebrity fitness instructors are known to distribute instructional fitness media in which they teach audiences to perform various exercises and fitness routines. However, despite all efforts to emulate the posture and execution of the instructor, viewers of the media routinely fail to execute the associated movements properly.
Applicants have discovered a lack of personalized accessibility in traditional forms of fitness materials such as professional and celebrity instructional media. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicants have solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention and described in detail below.